Amigos y enemigos
by Kisshu-love1
Summary: Que harias para proteger a un ser querido?Todo?Y si para eso tienes que alejarlo de ti? Yumiko Ikisatashi; una han'yō de 12 años con una vida un tanto difícil, un dia sus seres queridos deciden protejerla sin importar como ¿Qué pasara? un pequeño PxT YxR LxP ZxK IxK
1. Chapter 1

**Kisshu-love1: Konichiwa! Perdon por eliminar el anterior pero no me gusto el trama… bueno no me gusto que fuera Yumiko&Kisshu y este fic es Yumiko&? Hasta creen que les voy a decir, pero lo descubrirán en este capitulo, A la historia! Y Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece, cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 1. Introducción**

Era un hermoso dia en Tokio las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban el sol brillaba todo paz y…

-Reabon Strawberry Surprise!- dijo una chica y lanzo un ataque hacia un monstruo león(el del capitulo 5)

Retiro lo dicho, en un parque de la inmensa ciudad de Tokio se libraba una batalla entre el bien y el mal, del lado del bien se encontraban: Mew Zakuro(ya vi que es con Z y no con S); una muchacha de aproximadamente 17 años con pelo largo hasta la cintura y ojos morados, tenia orejas y cola de lobo, top, short y botas con tacon violetas, Mew Lettuce; una joven de aproximadamente 14 años con pelo verde largo atado en una coleta baja con un tipo traje de baño y botas verdes,Mew Mint; una chicade aproximadamente 15 años con dos grandes coletas en su cabeza y unos mechones de cabello frente a sus orejas, sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran color azul fuerte, traia un vestido corto y pequeñas botas color verde aqua, también tenia una cola de pájaro y alas, Mew Pudding; una niña de 8 años rubia con ojos cafes y un traje completo y botas color amarillo, tenia cola y orejas de mono, Mew Ichigo; Una chica de 13 años líder de las Mew mews con pelo y ojos rosados, vestido corrugado, guantes y botas rosas, ella tenía cola y orejas de gato.

Del lado de los malos se encontraban; Kisshu; un joven alinigena cynicloniano de 15 años (guapísimo por cierto) con pelo verde color bosque, ojos color ámbar dorado, piel palida como la nieve, orejas largas y puntiagudas, garras y colmillos, su ropa era un short bombacho hasta la altura de sus rodillas verde, una camisa bombacha que mostraba su estomago, vendas color rojo obscuro que cubren sus brazos y piernas, también tenia dos mechones de cabello a lado de las orejas los cuales amarraba con las mismas vendas, Pai; un muchacho de 19 años pelo color purpura-gris y ojos de igual color piel palida colmillos, garras, oreja largas y puntiagudas una camisa fajada color morado obscuto, un pantalón bombacho de igual color unos zapatos raros (no se como se llaman) morados también, con un mechon de cabello del lago izquierdo de su cabeza, Taruto; un niño de 9 años con piel palida, orejas largas y puntiagudas colmillos, garras, ojos color naranja, pelo castaño atado en dos coletas, camisa bombacha roja que muestra su estomago, shorts cortos bombachos y vendas blancas cubriendo sus piernas y brazos, Yumiko; una… puberta de 12 años con pelo negro largo amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos color ámbar dorado, piel palida, orejas largas y punteagudas, colmillos, garras, un vestido corto morado aparentemente apretado del busto y de la cintura(su cintura era pequeña y su busto de tamaño normal para su edad) traia vendas color lilas cubriendo completamente sus piernas(desde el muslo hasta su pie) zapatos como los de Pai color morado, las vendas también cubrían sus brazos(pero no completamente).

-Perfecto!-dijo Mew Mint al ver como el Kimera Anima se destruía tras el ataque de Mew Ichigo

-Recolectado-dijo un pequeño robot rosa después de comer una medusa que salio del Kimera Anima

-Bien Massha-Dijo Ichigo

-Vamonos-dijo Pai, y el Taruto desaparecieron, seguidos de Kisshu quien volteo a ver por ultima vez a su Neko-chan antes de irse, cuando Yumiko se dispuso a irse, una voz la hizo voltearse y sonrojarse

-Buen trabajo-esa voz, la voz del hico que había estado siguiendo y que había terminado por enamorarse de el ese chio rubio ojiazul, de pronto esa mirada azulada se poso en ella habiendo que se sonrojara mas y rápidamente se volteo para tapar su sonrojo y marcharse.

Esta era la rutina de todos los días los malos atacaban sin piedad y las buenas contraatacaban con todo lo que tenían, muchos pensarían que los malos eran solo criaturas sin corazón y perversas pero ¡¿Y ustedes que saben?! Quieren conocer mas de su vida… en el siguiente capitulo, jaja ja soy mala

**Kisshu-love1: Este es exactamente el mismo fic que el anterior asi que van a ser casi los mismos diálogos CASI Pero que les pareció? bueno? malo? dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisshu-love1:Konnichiwa! Bienvenidos a Amigos y enemigos**

…

…

**Kisshu-love1: De nuevo se enojaron con migo Yumiko … **

**Yumiko: Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Kisshu-love1:Antes de que empieze la historia tuve la necesidad de cambiar el atuendo de Yumiko, su vestido es negro y no morado y sus vendas moradas, sus zapatos negros, bien eso es todo**

**Capitulo 1: Una sexta integrante**

En las afueras de Tokio se encontraba una nave espacial en un bosque muy tranquilo… bueno solo el lugar, eran las 7: 30 a.m.

-¡TAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOO !-Grito una niña con el pelo largo y ojos color morado, un vestido gris corto con un moño rojo, al parecer era un uniforme escolar, estaba muy sonrojada y perseguía a un niño de 9 años pelo castaño y ojos naranjas, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa y tenis color rojo y a diferencia de la joven el tenia la piel pálida, orejas largas y puntiagudas colmillos y garras

-Dame mi libreta!-dijo la sonrojada joven

-Kisshu tienes que ver esto!-grito el niño muy feliz

-No! Taruto!

-Atrapame su pue…-pero fue interrumpido

-Fuuuuuuu-sion!

Taruto se volteo y vio para su mala suerte a la chica ahora con piel palida y ojos ambarinos

-Waaaaaaaaaa! Pai! Yumiko me quiere matar!

-No quiero… te voy a matar si no me das mi libreta! Si ven esa libreta me matan y me asegurare de que tu mueras primero!-el niño avento la libreta y la joven se avento por ella pero

ZAZ!

-Auch… Gomen Kisshu-dijo Yumiko al ver que había caído sobre un chico peliverde

-Asi va a ser todas las mañanas-el chico traia un pantalón de dormir y una camisa verde que le quedaba grande

-La semana pasado casi destruyen medio laboratorio… Kisshu esta cómodo el piso? -Dijo Pai al ver que Kumiko se había levantado y Kisshu seguía en el piso, el solo se encogió de hombros (como en el episodio 22)

-Kisshu mira –dijo Taruto abriendo la libreta dejando ver varios RS encerrados en corazones

El joven vio detenidamente la libreta y se volteo a la joven cyniclon con su flequillo tapándole los ojos

-Yumiko…-dijo con voz fría- que significa eso?-la chica se estremeció, arrebato la libreta que tenia Taruto

-Ya me…-fue interrumpida por que Kisshu la acorralo en una pared, puso cada una de sus manos a lado de la cabeza de ella, se tuvo que inclinar y apoyarse en la pared para verla frente ya que el era como 2 cabezas y media mas grande que ella

-No me digas que ese tal R.S. es tu novio!-exploto Kisshu a lo que Yumiko negó rápidamente-Tu eres demasiado joven para tener novio! Escuchame bien deja de pensar en esas cosas! Dedicate a los estudios! a menos que quieras que tome medidas drásticas!-dijo tomando el mentón de la joven, eso le recordaba a la situación de la noche anterior

Flashback

Estaban en su habitación de ella platicando pero ella dijo algo que lo altero

-Kisshu-el nombrado solo dio un mmm como respuesta-Se te hago bonita?

-Claro? Por que lo dices? no me digas que…. te gusta alguien?! Quien es?! Donde lo conociste?! – dijo Kisshu con un aura oscura en su alrededor mientras que de sus ojos salian llamas

Toc Toc

Fin del Flashback

Le estaria eternamente agradecida a Taruto por eso, el había tenido una pesadilla y había dormido esa noche con ella (no me canso de decirlo Que mono!^/^)

-Yumiko si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde, Kisshu deja de acosar sexualmente a Yumiko

Kisshu se separo de ella y se recargo en una pared con ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, estaba meditando

-Sexualmente?-pregunto inocentemente Taruto(la inocencia que se les va a los niños al llegar a secundaria u_u)

-Te dire cuando crescas- dijo Yumiko se teletransporto a su cuarto, a los 5 minutos, en los que Pai había estado tratando de convencer a Taruto que dejara de preguntar que era sexualmente, regreso en su forma humana, con su uniforme, calcetas zapatos, maletín, y estaba peinada ahora en una coleta alta

-Ya me voy

-Adios-dijeron los cyniclones y ella se fue

-Kisshu que es "acosar sexualmente"-Cuando Kisshu hiba a decir algo Pai lo interrumpió

-Ya te dijo Yumiko que sabrás cuando crescas-dijo Pai dando asi por terminado el tema

*En otro lugar*

Yumiko llego a un callejón se puso sus orejitas cosplay de gato y empezó a comer un chocolate

-No podría ponerme estas orejitas en casa… claro a menos de que quisiera que Kisshu me estuviera gritando por que usaba eso y lo mas seguro es que pensara que lo usaba para atraer a un chico-se sonrojo y rio ante eso-El es muy sobreprotector conmigo y celoso al igual que, bueno los tres… oh y llegue-dijo Yumiko al ver que en la siguiente cuadra quedaba su escuela, llego a la escuela con 10 minutos de sobra y fue directo a su salón se sento hasta la esquina a lado de una ventana se puso a ver el manga de "Kaichou wa Maid-sama" una de sus series favoritas

*En el recreo*

Yumiko se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela bajo un árbol de Sakura viendo manga y oyendo música

-Mmm… Ikisatashi-san?-dijo una chica pelirroja con ojos color chocolate

-Huh? Ah Hola Momomiya-san? Pasa algo?(Ichigo y Yumiko iban a la misma escuela por si no se habían dado cuenta solo que ella iba en 1B e Ichigo en 2A)

-Mmm… La profesora de matematicas… Podrias ser mi tutora en matematicas?!-dijo Ichigo muy roja

-Es porque te quedas dormida en clases verdad?-dijo Yumiko riendo

-Como sabes?!

-La profesora de matematicas me pidió el mismo favor-eso a Ichigo le provovo que se pusiera mas roja de lo que ya estaba (como si fuera posible… Okay muchas aclaraciones)

-Bueno tu solo di cuando a que hora y donde-dijo Yumiko felizmente

-Que te parece el domingo en mi casa a las 6?

-Okay, entiendo que trabajas en un café asi que el domingo esta bien

En eso tocan el timbre

-Es hora de ir a clases-Dijo Ichigo-Luego te paso mi dirección

-Si

-Que tienes ahora?-Ella rio ante esa pregunta-que?

-Matematicas…-Ichigo se volvió a poner roja como un tomate

*Despues de la escuela*

Yumiko estaba buscando un lugar donde poder teletransportarse

-Ya me dio hambre-en eso ve un café rosa-Que café tan kawaii!

Ichigo entra al café y la recibe una mesera pelirroja

-Bienvenido… Ikisatashi-san?!

-Momomiya-san?!-Asi que este es el café mew mew

-Ven te llevo a tu mesa- dijo Ichigo y la guio a una mesa no había casi nada de gente solo 5 personas…- un momento esa no es una camarera del café también?-dijo Yumiko señalando a una chica peliazul que traia el uniforme del café que bebía te plácidamente

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Ichigo un poco enojada y fue hacia la chica en eso llego una niña rubia montada en una pelota y dejo la carta

Llego una camarera con ojos color zafiro y pelo morado casi negro y pregunto que hiba a pedir friamente

-Creo que voy a pedir una rebanada de pastel de fresa y dos de chocolate con almendras

-Entendido-dijo fríamente y se fue

-Los clientes son pocos-dijo Shirogane entonces vio a Yumiko

-Esa chica es compañera tuya- le pregunto a Ichigo que iba pasando por ahí para dejar la orden de Yumiko

-Algo asi ella va a ser mi… tutora-dijo Ichigo un tanto sonrojada

-Por que te sonrojas?

-Es de primero…

-Jajajajajaja

-No te rias estoy seguro que es mucho mas inteligente que tu en matematicas, ella llegó a un concurso nacional de matematicas y gano un premio económico por ello, además de que salió de primaria con un promedio perfecto y mantiene el mismo promedio hasta ahora, incluso a pesar de ser de primero le ofrecieron el puesto de presidenta estudiantil el cual rechazo…

- Increible-dijo volteando a ver a Yumiko quien se volteo al sentir una mirada en ella y se volvió a voltear para ocultar su sonrojo, eso le pareció familiar

-No has oído hablar de esa tal Yuminiko-le dijo Ryou a Zakuro que pasaba por ahí, Yumiko al escuchar ese nombre, garcias a su desarrollado oído, puso atención

-He escuchado que puede imitar la voz de cualquier personay o cantante, y que su única voz es muy hermosa, además sabe actuar y bailar pero su especialidad son las canciones en español, ingles y japonés-dijo Zakuro

-Increible!-dijo Ichigo

-No te ilusiones recuerda que es una cyniclon-dijo recordndo como esa cantante pelo morado con ojos de igual color con coletas hasta sus rodillas se había transformado en una cyniclon frente a sus ojos Yumiko al creer que ya no iban a hablar de ella dejo de poner atencion

De pronto Massha salió

-Kimera Anima, Kimera Anima

-Kimera Anima?!

-Shirogane debes reparar a Massha últimamente siempre en la escuela se la pasa diciéndome lo mismo

-Sera…-dijo Keiichiro quien había estado escuchando la conversacion

-Es posible…-dijo Shirogane

-La sexta Mew mew…-dijo Keiichiro

-Que?!-dijo Ichigo

-Escucha el dia del terremoto por error hubo un sexto rayo pero sin genes de animales, tenían poderes un tanto diferentes la persona que los tenga cuando sean activados podrá contrilar los 4 elementos, podrá volar, hablar con animales, tendrá mucha fuerza, agilidad, flexibilidad y no se cuantos poderes mas, si esos poderes calleran en manos equivocadas… Oye!-grito ya que Ichigo al parecer lo había ignorado, ahora se encontraba recogiendo las sobras de la mesa de Yumiko

-Algo mas?

-Si 3 rebanadas de pastel de fresa, 3 de chocolate con almendras y 3 de tres leches para llevar por favor-a Ichigo le apareció una gotita de sudor en la cabeza(estilo anime)

-No deverias comer tanto

-Oh no… le voy a llevar a…

-Tus hermanos cierto…-Yumiko asintió

-Bueno ya vuelvo-Ichigo iba pasando por la cocina

-Dices que esa chica va a ser tu tutora cierto?-dijo Ryou viendo a Yumiko

-Si…

-Mira eso-dijo señalando a Yumiko

Yumiko estaba viendo su brazo derecho en el cual tenia una masca de tres garras color morado, en definitiva una marca mew mew, pero ella pensó que se la había hecho Kisshu la noche aterior

-Salvajes…-murmuro Yumiko entre dientes mientras recordaba como Kisshu y Pai la zangoloteaban siempre que decía algo de algún compañero suyo aunque mas Kisshu que Pai

Ichigo dejo el pedido de Yumiko, tomo los pasteles, pago la cuenta y se retiro del local

-Tendras que seguir a esa chica- le dijo Ryou a Ichigo- ella es la sexta mew mew…

**Kisshu: Que tal les pareció?**

**Ichigo: Bueno? Malo?**

**Kisshu-love1:No que seguían enojados!**

**Kisshu e Ichigo:…¬ ¬**

**Kisshu-love1: *triste*Bueno creo que aún no me van a hablar*se va***

**Yumiko: Se pasaron, saben que a ella le duele que no le hablen sus personajes favoritos**

**Kisshu: Tal vez un poco**

**Ichigo: Pues eso se gana cancelo un fic y pauso otro**

**Yumiko: Ichigo! Por si no lo sabes este fic es el anterior que cancelo solo lo mejoro, cancelo el otro para hacer un Kisshu&Ichigo!**

**Ichigo:*sintiéndose mal*Tal vez si nos pasamos…**

**Kisshu: Dejen reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisshu-love1: Bienvenidos al capitulo 3 de Amigos y Enemigos**

**Kisshu: Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Kishu-love1:Vuanta prisa…**

**Capitulo 3. Nochebuena**

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Ryou dijo que Yumiko era una mew mew, he estado siguiendo desde entonces a Yumiko y siempre la pierdo!-entonces ve en una vitrina un letrero-Es cierto ya son vísperas de navidad… oh no!-dice mirando el reloj-voy a llegar tarde!

*En otra dimensión*

-Por fin se acerca navidad!-dijo Yumiko

-Hay que decorar bien!-dijo Taruto

-Este año vamos a hacer intercambio cierto?-pregunto Yumiko

-Ya tengo listos los papeles-dijo Pai y extendió la mano-tomen uno

Y quedaron asi:

Yumiko le da a Taruto

Taruto le da a Pai

Pai le da a Kisshu

Kisshu le da a Yumiko

-Muy bien el intercambio de ragalos será asi recuerden que…-dijo Pai pero fue interrumpido

-No hay que decir a quien le vamos a dar porque arruinamos la sorpresa y lo que cuenta es la intención no el regalo-dijeron Kisshu, Yumiko y Taruto al unisonó

-Que bueno que hayan entendido

-Ahora que lo pienso también le voy a dar a mi Neko-chan un regalo

-Tal vez le deveria dar un regalo a Purin

-Y si le doy un regalo a Lettuce

-Le deveria dar un regalo a… si le voy a hacer un pastel que diga "Feliz navidad" Espero que no sospeche… no, no lo creo, no creo que sospeche

*Mas tarde*

Pai estaba en una de las muy pocas habitaciones no decoradas con artículos de navidad de la nave investigando datos de la siguiente mision

-Que haces Pai?-pregunto Taruto caminando

-Estoy checando mi facebook ¿tu crees? Pues que quieres que haga estoy investigando datos para la siguiente misión

-No seas tan mala onda Pai solo te pregunto que hacias…-dijo Yumiko apareciendo en su forma han'yō con pelo blanco ojos morados dientes y garras puntiaguas y short de mezclilla con camisa de tirantes negra

-Que quieres decir con "la siguiente misión" nos merecemos unas vacaciones no cres-dijo Kisshu apareciendo también y los tres le dedicaron unos ojitos de cachorro

-Si… pero no sucederá

-Aguafiestas-dijo Yumiko-Bien me voy -antes de que Kisshu dijera algo Pai hablo

-A donde vas?

-Voy a comprar el regalo

-Vas a ir asi?-dijo señalándola cuerpo completo

-Es cierto…

*Mas tarde*

Yumiko ya estaba en su forma humana traia un short falda con una camisa fajada que decía "LOVE ME" traia tenis, la camisa era morada y la falda negra, y estaba peinada con una coleta de lado baja, se encontraba caminando por la calle checando lo que hiba a comprar:

-Tableta de chocolate negro, tabletas de chocolate con leche, huevos, Azúcar, Galletas tipo María, Leche, Cognac, Mantequilla, hilo, patrones para dibujar el oso, la tela, el relleno, botones para los ojos, aguja

Todo eso lo escribió en una hoja pero el viento se la llevo

-Oh no- trato de agarrarla pero alguien se le adelanto

-Buscabas esto-dijo una chica pelirroja

-Si Arigato gozaima… Momomiya-san?!

-Konichiwa Ikisatashi-san, ten-dijo dándole el papel

-Arigato

-Vas a la repostería?

-Si voy a hacer un pastel para regalar

-A tu novio?-Yumiko se puso roja como un tomate

-No el no… el no es mi novio!

-Pero te gusta cierto-eso hizo que sus orejas salieran pero se las tapo rápidamente

-Por que pones tus manos en tu cabeza?

-Lo que pasa es que tener los brazos abajo me cansa a veces

-Entonces…

-Entonces?

-Quien es el afortunado?

-Mejor me doy prisa no me vayan a cerrar…-dijo tratando de esquivar el tema

-Te acompaño yo también voy a la repostería, me mandaron a comprar cosas del café, todo yo, todo yo-Yumiko bajo sus manos y rio

-Vamos entonces

*Mas tarde*

Yumiko e Ichigo iban saliendo de la repostería

-Bien ya me voy al café

-Si nos vemos mañana yo aun tengo que ir a la mercería

-Okay, Hane!

-Hane!-dijo y se fue Ichigo la siguió hasta la mercería y después de comprar la perdió en una calle de doble sentido

-No otra vez!

*En nochebuena*

-Muy bien vamos-dijo Pai

-Que paso con el intercambio de regalos?-dijo Taruto

-Cuando volvamos… Yumiko –dijo Pai

-Nani?-Pai solo se le quedo viendo-Nani?

-Vas a ir asi?-dijo, ella estaba en su forma humana

-Que tiene de malo?

-Yumiko…-Ella solo suspiro

-Fu-sion-y se transformo en una cyniclon con vestido, vendas y bueno ya saben como

*Mientras tanto*

Ichigo estaba esperando en el lugar que había quedado con Aoyama

-Vine muy temprano…-se sento en la acera…-navidad… me gustaría regalarle algo pero…

De pronto ocurre una explosión e Ichigo empieza a correr hacia su origen

-Mew mew Strawberry ¡Metamorfo-sis!

Al legar a Oidaba que era donde habia sido la explosion vio a Pai, Yumiko, Kisshu y Taruto(si, en ese orden) flotando

-Oigan ustedes están haciendo de las suyas otravez?! No lo perdonare! Mew mew estilo mew mew gracia, mew mew poder en tu cara(me gusta mas este que el otro)

-Oh, llegaste temprano, Koneko-chan! No me gustan mucho las chicas apuradas-Yumiko trato de evitar una sonrisa pero no lo logro

-Callate! Estoy ocupada hoy! Asi que vamos a pelear y terminemos esto de una vez

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué siempre estas del lado de los humanos?-Yumiko e Ichigo se sorprendieron ante eso

-Dame un respiro! Es porque ustedes planean extinguirnos a nosotros!

-Nosotros? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

-Que?

-Deja de aparentar que no lo sabes! Tu ya te estas pareciendo mas a nosotros que a los humanos, tu no puedes comunicar tus sentimientos hacia un humano, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, los humanos te consideran una maldición-eso hizo que Yumiko recordara como le habían gritado al escapar de la casa en llamas de sus padres muertos demonio, y que era un alma maligna, era cierto lo que decía Kisshu y eso también le aplicaba a ella ni siquiera podía decirle a Ryou lo que sentía por el y los humanos le habían gritado varias veces que era una maldición-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡Pelea de nuestro lado!-eso si le sorprendió a Yumiko, el no lo decía por el plan sino de verdad!

-Callate!¡Eso… no me importa!-Yo no amo a un humano-Yo ya he decidido pelear contra ti-eso hizo que Yumiko se diera cuenta ella correspondía a Kisshu

-Aquí viene!-dijo Pai

-Bien!-Dijo Taruto

-Yo los protejere!-prosiguió Ichigo- No trabajo para que me alaben!-Yo trabajo para terminar esto y poder decir mis sentimientos!

Despues de decir esto una gran luz de energía rodeo a Ichigo y al árbol de navidad que estaba en Oidaba en la punta del árbol apareció una especie bola de cristal

-Es Aqua Mew, sin duda!

-Bien hecho Kisshu. Tal como lo planeamos

-Es verdad deberia felicitarte

-Que pasa Kisshu?-dijo pai y Yumiko puso su mano en el hombro de Pai

-Ichigo…-pronuncio tristemente el joven cyniclon-¡¿Por qué o me entiendes?!

-Idiota! Lo decías en serio?!-dijo y volteo a ver a Yumiko que solo asintió, Pai volteo a ver con enojo a las mew mews que ya habían llegado-El también esta enamorado

-No perderemos! No hay manera que podamos perder

-Ryou

-Pudding

-Lettuce

-Ichigo…

**Kisshu-love1: Muy bien aquí el tercer capitulo de Amigos y Enemigos**

**Kisshu: Dejen reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kisshu-love1: Konnichiwa bien…**

**Kisshu: Hasta que se te ocurre aparecer!**

**Kisshu-love1:*llorando* GOMEN pero mi mama estaba de vacaciones y cuando me metia a la computadora me sacaba!**

**Kisshu: No tienes excusa ya llevas varias días sin publicar**

**Kisshu-love1: Gomen, Gomen, Gomen…**

**Ichigo: Mientras Kisshu-love1 se disculpa vallamos a la historia…**

**Ryou: Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Capitulo 4. Pudiste haber sudo tu!**

-Kisshu! Definitivmente no dejare que te apoderes del Mew Aqua

-Ya veo. Pero no es bueno monopolizarla

-El Aqua Mew no es como para criaturas inferiores como los humanos la utilizen-dijo Pai

-Me ofenden…-susurro Yumiko

-Si quieren pelea la tendran!

-Vamos!-dijo Yumiko y empezaron a volar hacia el Mew Aqua

-Que van a hacer?!-dijo Ichigo

-Mew Purin! Protejelo!-dijo Shirogane que acababa de llegar

-Shirogane!

-Bien, entendido! Mew Mint!

Mew Mint elevo a Mew Pudding

-Reabon, Purin! Infierno!

Antes de que el budin de Pudding cubriera el Mew Aqua Los cyniclones lanzaron su ataque: Pai lanzo el ataque de su abanico, Kisshu el de sus espadas, Taruto el de sus Click.-Clack, y Yumiko tambien traía espadas

-Tal vez pude hacerlo, tal vez no pude-dijo Pudding al aterrizar

-Jajajaja nuestro truco funciono-en eso se teletransportaron detrás de las mew mews

-Lo que acaban de hacer…-dijo Yumiko

-Es ayudarnos a extinguir a la humanidad

-Que?!- dijo Shirogane

-Que quieres decir?-dijo Ichigo

-Estamos en problemas-dijo una voz proveniente del medallón de Ichigo- Ellos están tratando de mejorar el poder del Mew Aqua! El Mew Aqua al ser rodeada por el Reabon Purin Infierno, esta en un estado de exitacion, Llegara a su punto critico por si misma

-Asi que usaron el Reabon Purin Infierno como detonador?!-dijo Ryou, cabe mencionar que Yumiko no le quitaba de encima los ojos a Ryou,

-Exactamente, El radio que se vera afectado… es 160 kilometros, Toda la regio de Kanto será destruida

-Que horror!-dijo Lettuce

-Es mi culpa que algo tan terrible llegara a suceder- na no da!

-Mew Pudding no puedes hacerlo desaparecer?

-No, solo los creo, pero no sé como destruirlos

-Shirogane, que podemos hacer?-dijo Zakuro- El budín no desaparecerá a tiempo

-Maldicion!

-Que podemos hacer!

-Y bien cuanto tiempo falta?-dijo Kisshu

-Basta, Kisshu!

-Los humanos son responsables de esto, este planeta solia ser nuestro , por miles de años… hemos soñado con volver a hacer este planeta un lugar con agua clara y areas verdes. Nosotros mantuvimos la esperanza a pesar de nuestras terribles condiciones de vida, hasta el dia de hoy nuestra raza esta viviendo en un planeta con unas condiciones deplorables! Este lugar contaminado no es nuestra Tierra prometida!... Ichigo te lo dire hasta que lo asimiles. Este es nuestro planeta. ¡Para nosotros ustedes son los invasores!

-Y que?! No seas egoísta! Mi madre y mi padre fueron asesinados por sus verdugos, los Kimera Anima, Tal como ustedes aman a las familias de su planeta… nosotros también tenemos amigos y familia. Extraterrestres o humanos… ¿Quién quiere perder a un ser querido? ¡Por eso es que luchamos!¡Para proteger a quienes amamos! ¡Po eso existe Tokyo Mew…!

-Urusee!-dijo Yumiko que hablo por primera vez tenia su flequillo tapándole la cara- Es cierto nadie quiere perder un ser querido…-levanto su mirada tenia los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas- Los humanos son unos egoístas! Si nadie quiere perder un ser querido…¡¿Por qué los humanos matan a los nuestros por ser diferentes?!

-Yumi…chan…-dijo Taruto

-Mis padres…toda mi familia… también fue asesinada por humanos, los consideraban demonios, criaturas malignas cuando ellos solo trataban de vivir una vida pacifica y feliz!, ustedes son los egoístas… mis padres me contaban que hace mucho tiempo este planeta no estaba contaminado que todos sus habitantes convivían en armonía con el medio ambiente… sin dañarlo, chamanes, bestias perro… cyniclones, hombres lobo, vampiros… personas que hasta ahora se han reducido a casi nada por haber sido asesinadas por humanos! Ustedes son los egoístas! Ustedes!

Las mew mews se quedaron en silencio ante tal declaración hasta que Zakuro rompió el silencio

-Basta de melodramas

-Onee-sama?

-Vamos a acabar con esto, síganme

-Bien vamos a destruir el budín antes de que explote el Mew Aqua

-Bien

-Reabon Mino Eco!

-Reabon Lettuce Rush!

-Reabon Zakuro Spear!

-Reabon Strawberry Surprise!

-No las dejaremos!-dijo Yumiko y los cyniclones protegieron el budín con un escudo

-Eso no funciona-dijo Kisshu

-Vengan nada mas, para que les pateemos el trasero!-dijo Taruto

-Ataquemos otra vez!

-Nos subestiman-dijo Pai y creo un remolino de viento alrededor de las mew mews

-Estamos atrapadas-na no da

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo Ichigo

-No vamos a lograrlo-dijo Mint

-No se rindan-dijo Zakuro

-Ichigo! Si esto te derriba, te llevare comigo, pero no a las otras!-dijo Kisshu y lanzo a su ataque

-No! No puedeo esquivarlo!

De pronto apareció una figura de un chico con orejas largas y puntiagudas pelo rubio largo atado en una coleta baja y ojos azules, destruyendo el ataque

-Blue Knight!

-Shirogane?-dijo buscando a Shirogane con la mirada

-Maldito!-dijo Kisshu y el y Yumiko fueron a enfrentarlo pero cuando trataban de enterrarle la espada se hacia a un lado cuando de pronto…

-Kisshu!-Yumiko fue corriendo hacia Kisshu y Blue Knight trato de enterrarle la espada a ella también pero instintivamente lo esquivo, la espada paso cerca tal vez demasiado como para poder enterrarla, si no fuera por que siguió corriendo las mew mews y los cyniclones hubieran jurado que si la lastimo

-Kisshu!-dijo Taruto teletransportandose con Pai a lado de Kisshu

-Kisshu! Kisshu!-dijo Yumiko

-Maldito!-y Taruto ya se disponía a atacar

-No lo hagas! Pronto va a llegar a su punto critico ¡Tu también saldrás herido!

En eso se teletransportaron de regreso

-Blue Knight!-dijo Mint

-Apurense. Si ustedes combinan sus poderes seguro podrán lograrlo

-Es cierto, apurémonos, No hay otra alternativa más que combinar nuestros poderes para detener la explosión-dijo Zakuro

-Tenemos que tener determinación-na no da

-No hay otro remedio a por el!

-Que todas me presten sus poderes, por favor!-las mew mews se incaron sosteniendo sus armas las cuales se ilimunaron y lanzaron rayos que destruyeron el budín

-Andando!

-Mew Power, Extension-la energía exploto ppero los mew mews lograron detenerla solo un poco

*En otra dimensión *

Kisshu se encontraba en una vitrina en forma de ataúd acostado solo que en la parte de abajo era metal, estaba desnudo y sin vendas ni siquiera para amarrar su pelo, frente a el se encontraba un gran y extraño árbol

-¿Dónde…?-vio detenidamente el ambiente alrededor de el-¿La cámara de reabilitacion?

Entonces vio entrar a Yumiko en su forma hanyou vestida de una camisa de manga que le quedaba algo grande y un short con ropa y una gran sabana en sus manos, presiono un botón que abrió la vitrina donde estaba y le avento la sabana y la ropa

-Vistete-dijo desapareciendo

*Habitacion de Yumiko*

Yumiko apareció y se quito la camisa dejando ver su vientre perfectamente plano y una gran herida algo profunda que aun sangraba en el, se toco la herida y gimio de dolor

-Maldicion debí tener mas cuidado –empezo a buscar en un cajón del mueble a lado de la cama agua oxigenada, alcohol y algodón

-Yumiko…-dijo una voz detrás de ella la cual hizo que se volteara y vio una figura masculina que veía detalladamente una parte de su cuerpo y no presisamente su rostro… TAMPOCO LOS SENOS, PERVERTIDOS!, sino la marca de la espada de Blue Knight en el vientre de Yumiko-por Kama-sama Yumiko estas bien?!-dijo preocupada la voz

-P-Pai…(Yumiko traia brasier)

*Mas tarde*

Yumiko se encontraba sentada en su cama, de vez en cuando hacia un gesto de dolor pues Pai se encontraba suturando su herida, vestia un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa morada

-Deviste haber tenido mas cuidado-dijo Pai

-Gomen, demo.. tenia que ayudar a Kisshu!-dijo, Pai termino de saturar la herida y empezó a vendarla

-Pudiste haber sido tu…-dijo Pai Y Yumiko negó con la cabeza- Y si hubieras sido tu…?

-El hubiera no existe…

-Y si si?! Pudiste haber salido gravemente herida!

-Gomen… pero tenia que intentar-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera Pai suspuro y ablando su rostro

-Creo que no puedo enojarme contigo-epezo a vendar la herida y cuando termino le dijo-Ven, vamos a repartir los regalos

-Y Kisshu?

-Esta un poco débil pero si puede abrir un regalo asi que estará bien siempre y cuando no se mueva mucho-dijo sonriendo(si sonriendo)

-Okay vamos-dijo poniéndose su camisa y agarrando el regalo para Taruto, se teletransportaron a la sala en la que había un árbol de navidad con esferas rojas, negras moradas y verdes, Kisshu estaba acostado en el sillón y Taruto se encontraba acostado en el piso, ambos traian pijama

-Ya llegaron-dijo emocionado Taruto

-Saben cuanto trabajo me costo calmar a Taruto!-se quejo Kisshu

-No me queje! Yya hay que empezar!

-Las mujeres primero-dijo Kisshu

-Okay, a mi me toco Taruto-dijo dándole regalo envuelto en papel rojo con un moño negro, Taruto lo abrió y vio un monito de peluche

-Lindo peluche Tart-se burlo Kisshu

-Solo lo voy a aceptar porque Yumi-nee chan me lo hizo-dijo Taruto con los ojos cerrados sonrojado, cabeza volteada y brazos cruzados

-Bien… haciendo a un lado tu intento por parecer mayorcito, quien te toco Tarb?-pregunto Kisshu

-Pai-dijo Taruto dándole un libro

-Tecologia Humana… Bien ya lo necesitaba, ten Kisshu-dijo Kisshu dándole un celular a Kisshu(estilo japonés)

-Genial… ten Yumiko-dijo dándole un regalo envuelto en papel negro con moño morado a Yumiko, Yumiko lo abrió y…

-QUE KAWAAAAAII!-Grito Yumiko al ver un peluche de un gatito gris y ojos azules, el extremo de las patas era de un gris mucho mas obscuro al igual que las orejas, de hecho era igual que Ryou en su forma gatuna-Le llamare Aruto

-Aruto…?-pregunto Kisshu y en las mejillas de Yumiko apareció un gran sonrojo- ya ves Taruto Yumiko si acepta que le gustan los peluches-Yumiko ye le haia puesto una tela verde bajo en su cuello de Aruto, lo saco de la nada (como Pudding saca de quien sabe donde una pelota)

-Yumiko-dijo Kisshu y Yumiko se volteo-aún falta un regalo…

-Eh?

-Pai…-Pai se empezó a hacercar a Yumiko y al quedar frente a ella se agacho saco una cajita lanca de su bolsillo derecho la abrió y se lo puso a Yumiko, era un collar con un corazón en medio, del lado derecho se encontraban las marcas de Taruto y Pai y del izquierdo la de Kisshu y la de Yumiko que eran 3 marcas de garras, Yumiko noto que el collar se abria pero no podía

-Se abre con tu pulsera-dijo Pai, y Yumiko recordó la pulsera que al principio le había permitido transformarse en cyniclon pero que después ya no le fue necesario, junto su collar con su pulsera y vio del lado derecho del corazón una imagen de los cuatro, Yumiko estaba en su forma hanyouy Kisshu Pai y Taruto en su forma alienígena (normales) del lado izquierdo venia escrito "Siempre juntos", Yumiko volteo a verlos con una sonrisa y los abrazo, de verdad los quería mucho y siempre estaría con ellos

*Mas tarde*

-Es encerio esto?-pregunto una voz masculina

-Si no podemos dejar que Yumiko ponga en peligro su vida de nuevo-dijo otra voz

-La voy a extrañar…

-Pase lo que pase, lo hacemos por ella…-concluyo la voz

**Kisshu-love1: Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo!**

**Ryou: Por favor dejen reviews…**

**Kisshu: Que hace Ryou aquí?!**

**Ichigo: Ultimamente esta algo obsesionado con el**

**Kisshu-love1: No te preocupes Kisshu tu siempre estaras en mi corazón *.* **

**Ryou: Como sea hasta la proxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kisshu-love1: Bien para empezar ¡gomen gomen gomen por el retrazo! Pero las vacaciones mas ocupadas que tengo son las de navidad**

**Kisshu:A la historia**

**Kisshu-love1:No se te olvida algo?**

**Kisshu: A claro Ki…**

**Ichigo:Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Kisshu: Esa era mi línea!**

**Ryou :A la historia!**

**Cap. 5-El concierto**

Era una tarde de Sabado tranquila en Tokio muchos estaban ya en el Tokio Dome donde esa noche habría un gran concierto con varios cantantes entre ellos la mas joven cantante juvenil "Yuminiko" con tan solo 12 años de edad faltaba solo 1 hora para que el concierto empezara y Yuminiko lo iniciaría…

-¡Nee-chan! ¡despierta!-grito un niño castaño con pelo hasta los hombros de ojos ambarinos(estaba en forma humana), mientras saltaba en la cama de su hermana mayor

-¿Taruto, que…? ¡Oh no!-dijo reaccionando-¡Me quede dormida!-dijo saltando de la cama y epezando a arreglarse

-Pensé que ya estabas arreglada pero te vi dormida será mejor que te apures

*En otro lugar*

En el café mew mew se encontraban Shirogane, Akasaka, Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce y Mint(Zakuro estaba en una sesión de fotos)

-¡Encerio-na no da!-grito emocionada Pudding

-Asi que vamos a ir a un concierto, coo para que?-pregunto Minto

-Que genial-na no da(escuchen si a los dualogos de Pudding una vez no ven en na no da es porque me dio weba escribirlo no porque se me haya olvidado n_n)

-No se emocionen es solo para investigar a esa tal Yuimiko!-dijo Shirogane

-¡No seas aguafiestas Shirogane!-dijo Ichigo que era la mas emocionada de todas por el concierto

-Solo vamos a investigar, baka!-Ichigo se detuvo en seco y se volteo enojada hacia Ryou

-A quien le dices baka, oni?!

-No ceo que haya otra baka aquí verdad?-dijo contraatacando

-Ya basta ustedes dos!-dijo Mint

-Como les decía iremos al concierto y después iremos a su camerino…

-P-pero como lo haremos?-pregunto timida Lettuce

-Tengo contactos…

-A lo que se refiere Lettuce es que como aseguras que te va a responder, Shirogane?

-Iremos en son de paz asi que no creo que causen alboroto-dijo Akasaka

-Pero siempre la acompaña Kisshu…

-Bueno ya veremos…

*Con Yumiko*

Yuminiko se terino de arreglar faltaban 15 minutos, vestia un vestido gris bombacho corto sin mangas con guantes negros sin dedos an igual que sus botas con tacon tenia un cinturón en la cintura negro también, su pelo(o peluca) era morado hasta las rodillas al igual que sus ojos

-Nos vamos? -dijo Pai en su forma humana sin el listona si que su cabello casi le tapaba su ojo izquierdo

-Que guapo-dijo Yumiko

-Es bueno arreglarse de vez en cuando…

*Mas tarde*

Yumiko empezo el concierto con la canción "Sakura Kiss" ientra las mew mews la observaban y Pai y Taruto conversaban

-Pero…-dijo Taruto llorando

-Tarb es necesario…

-One-chan-dijo sollozando

-Taruto no llores pareces mujer-dijo tratando de enojarlo y que dejara de llorar no era típico de el pero si servia

-One-chan dice…que llorar no te cambia de sexo, que llorar es natural y que tampoco te hace as débil sino mas…sincero-dijo sollozando-¡No quiero!¡No!

-¡Taruto!-dijo dándole una cachetada la cual lo tranquilizo lo tomo de los hombros y dijo-¿Acaso quieres que Yumiko salga lastimada de nuevo?-Tarb negó con la cabeza

-Entonces es necesario…

-Watashi no koi wo higeki no JURIETTO ni shinaide koko kara tsure dashita sonna kibun yo…-cantaba Yuminiko(Romeo and Cinderella de Miku Hatsune)

-Wow es increíble!-dijo Ichigo entre la multitud

-Es cierto!-dijo Lettuce

-Tiene talento…-dijo Mint

Shirogane ni las oyo miraba fijamente a Yuminiko por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla Keiichiro noto eso

Las canciones que Yuminiko canto fueron(todoas las recomiendo):

Gocha Gocha Uresee, Boys will be Boys, De aquí para Alla, Triple Baka, Daughter of Green, Daughter of evil, Repulsive Food Eater Conchita, Fear Garden, World is mine, Perdoname, Daughter of vengeance, Daughter of White, Ruleta, Love game, Bad boy… en esa canción Pai miro preocupado a Yuminiko ya que esa canción se le relacionaba a ella, Por que no has llamado aun… esa canción hizo que Pai se preocupara mas por ella ya que en esa lloro y Yuminiko a media canción noto la presencia de las mew mews al terminar se le ocurrió una idea y se sonrojo al recordar cual canción seguía "Su su suki daisuki" miro fijamente a Ryou y canto la canción con todo el sentimiento que tenia sin dejar de ver a Ryou y sonrojándose mas al acercarse el final, Ryou no podía dejar de ver a Yuminiko y sentía una gran calidez en su interior(asi o mas cursi) cuando termino la canción Yuiniko al terminar su turno salió corriendo roja como un tomate a cambiarse

El siguiente grupo era ON-OFF(también se los recomiendo) con la canción "futatsu no kodou to akai tsumi" las mew mews fueron hacia el camerino de Yuminiko

*Con Yumiko*

Ya se había cambiado y estaba fuera del camerino esperando a Pai y Taruto cuando vio una mochila negra la abrió y vio ropa, dinero, su celular y su laptop todo de ella

-¿Pero que…?-en eso cayo desmayada en el suelo y se ve a Pai y Taruto llorando tras ella, Pai la acomodo boca arriba puso un chip en su collar que le había regalado en navidad la mochila cerrada al lado de ella le acomodo el cabello le beso la frente y se marcho junto con Taruto

-Ya vamos a llegar?-pregunto impaciente Mint

-Suficiente tngo con Ichigo y ahora tu-dijo Shirogane aun pensativo por la canción que le había dedicado Yuminiko esa había sido una declaración de amor tan directa como indirecta

-Este lugar parece un laberinto…-dijo Lettuce

-Vieron como lloro en una canción?-pregunto Yuminiko

-Creo que la canción era "¿Por qué no has llamado aun?"

-¡Si lo fingió pareció muy real- na no da!

-Ya llega…-dijo Ryou al llegar al pasillo del camerino de Yuminiko pero vio a una chica pelinegra tirada boca arriba en el suelo se debió haber desmayado

-¡¿Ikisatashi-san?!

**Kisshu: Si pero ya te dije que esa es mi línea!**

**Ichigo: Deja de actuar como un niño!**

**Kisshu-love1: Ya basta ustedes dos!**

**Ryou: Como sea dejen reviews!**

**Kisshu: Esa también era mi línea…!**

**Kisshu-love1:*tapándole la boca*Hane!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kisshu-love: Gomen,Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen…**

**Ichigo M.:Creo que ya entendieron**

**Makoto: Muy bien creo que ya notaron que Kisshu-love1: Esta arrepentida por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo**

**Kisshu: ¡¿Que hace Makoto de Yumeiro Patissiere aquí?!**

**Ichigo A.: Chibi se obsesiono con Yumeiro Patissiere y ya somos su segunda serie favorita**

**Ichigo: ¿Chibi?**

**Kisshu: Regresen a su historia!**

**Makoto e Ichigo A.:Aguafiestas*se van***

**Kisshu:*enojado* Y por cierto Ichigo te quedas con Makoto, al final se besan !**

**Ichigo: Perdon a los que apenas están viendo Yumeiro Patissiere por arruinarles el final**

**Kisshu: Kisshu-love1 no posee Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Ichigo: Pero quien rayos es Chibi?**

**Kisshu-love1:*sonrojada* A la historia**

**Cap.-6 Nueva vida**

Era un viernes por la noche en la cuidad de Tokio una chica pelinegra se encontraba recostada en una cama de una recamara al final del pasillo del segundo piso de una mansión en esa misma recamara se encotraban las mew mews, Ryou y Keiichiro, a excepción de Zakuro que estaba en una firma de autógrafos

-Me pregunto que hacia ella afuera del camerino de Yuminiko desmayada y con una mochila con cosas necesarias-pregunto Mint y le apareció una venita de enfado al ver a Ichigo que parecía estar inspeccionando la habitación entera que era muuuuy grande y lujosa

-Wow! Que increíble!-dijo emocionada Ichigo

-Deja de comportarte como niño en dulcería!-grito Ryou

-Miren…-dijo Akasaka señalando a Yumiko quien se estaba moviendo

-Esta despertando…-dijo Ryou antes de que Yumiko despertara completamente, todos se acercaron, incluso Ichigo dejo su inspección acercarse

Yumiko despertó y lo primero que vio fue a 6 personas mirándola fijamente como si fuera la primera vez que veían a alguien como ella, una gotita de sudor le apareció en la cabeza

-Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto Yumiko

-Ikisatashi-san estas bien?!-pregunto Ichigo acercándose a ella mas lo cual puso nerviosa a Yumiko, poso una mano en la cabeza de Ichigo y la empujo hacia atrás

-Perdón pero… te conozco?

-Que?!-gritaron todos menos Ichigo quien solo rio nerviosamente

-Ikisatashi-san ¿no me recuerda en serio? Soy la chica de segundo a la cual la profe de mate le dijo que le ayudaras a estudiar y el fin de semana pasado me ayudaste

-Lo siento, pro no te he visto en mi vida-Ichigo se quedo helada al escuchar eso no era posible que no la recordara, Ryou volteo a ver a Keiichiro quien asintió

-Ikisatashi-san, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Ryou, Ichigo lo volteo a ver molesta, otra vez estaba actuando amablemente

-Hai?-dijo Yumiko nerviosa aun por la extraña forma en la que había despertado

-Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-pregunto Shirogane, todos voltearon a ver a Yumiko curiosos

-Mmm… creo que… creo que…-todos se acercaron mas curiosos- nada-solto Yumiko lo cual hizo que todos se cayeran(estilo anime)-solo mi nombre

-Esperen-dijo Mint levantándose y reaccionando

-Que quiere decir con que no ha visto a Ichigo-san en su vida?-pregunto Lettuce

-Esto quiere decir…-dijo Mint

-Perdio la memoria…-dijo una voz conocida, todos voletaron hacia la puerta de la habitación y vieron a Zakuro

-One-sama!

-Eso parece-dijo Ryou, se volteo hacia Ichigo-Ichigo ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Yumiko Ikisatashi una estudiante de primer año con beca, calificación perfecta y que ha ido a mas de 10 conursos diferentes en menos de un año todos ganándolos

-¿Y de su familia?

-Al parecer tiene 3 hermanos 2 mayores que ella y uno menor, de su madre y de su padre no se, tampoco se como se llaman sus hermanos, de hecho nadie ha ido a su casa ni nadie ha visto a sus hermanos mas que el director… y creo que ni el

-Increible…-dijo estupefacta Mint, Lettuce asintió

-One-chan es increíble- na no da! –dijo Pudding hablando por primera vez

-Por cierto one-sama como sabias que estábamos aquí y como entraste?-pregunto Mint y Zakuro se sonrojo

-Yo le envie un mensaje y deje la puerta abierta-dijo tranquilamente Keiichiro a lo cual Ryou contuvo una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Yumiko que lo miraba, sintió de nuevo la calidez de hace rato y ambos se sonrojaron, Ryou desvio la mirada

-Ichigo no sabes donde vive Yumiko?-pregunto Ryou

-Por si no escuchaste baka, nadie, ni yo conoce la casa de Yumiko Shirogane-baka

-Pues yo solo te pregunte boba algo inocente y de buen modo pero la boba de Ichigo se enojo por eso-Ichigo le iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Yumiko

-Perdonen por interrumpir las discusiones de parejas pero…-todos rieron menos Ichigo y Ryou

-No somos pareja!-gritaron enojados Ryou y Ichigo

-Pues no se nota!-grito aun mas enojada Yumiko- Saben acabo de despertar sin recordar nada mas que mi nombre y quisiera saber que demonios esta pasando aquí!

-Te desmayaste…-dijo Ryou

-Encerio?

-Si-dijo Ryou entregándole una mochila negra a Yumiko

-Y esto?-dijo revisando su interior: ropa, dinero, celulary una lap

-Estaba junto a ti cundo te desmayaste, tratamos de ver si tenias algo de información que nos pudiera ayudar pero no tienen ningún archivo

-Ya veo…

-Yumiko-chan que te parece quedarte con Ryou y conmigo mientras tanto?-Shirogane y Yumiko se sonrojaron

-N-Nani?-dijeron los dos

-Que buena idea asi Ikisatashi-san tendrá donde quedarse-dijo Ichigo

-H-Hai…-dijo Yumiko un poco nerviosa viendo de reojo a Shiroogane- Un momento! Ya saben quien soy pero… ¡¿quienes son ustedes?!-dijo señalándolos a todos

-Yo soy Shirogane Ryou de 15 años

-Yo soy Akasaka Keiichiro de 26 (si tiene esa edad…¿no?)

-Yo soy Fujiwara Zakuro de 17 años

-Yo soy Midorikawa Lettuce de 13 años de edad

-Yo soy Momomiya Ichigo de 13 años de edad

-Yo soy Aizawa Mint de 12 años de edad

-Y yo soy Fong Pudding de 9 años de edad- na no da!

-Y yo soy Ikisatashi Yumiko de 12 años de edad mucho gusto!

**Kisshu-love1: *sonrojada y amordazada en una silla*Ya les dije que no se!**

**Kisshu e Ichigo: Quien-es-chi-bi?!**

**Ryou:*coff* *coff* El publico esta aquí**

**Kisshu-love1: *Con ojos de cachorro* Alguien que me suelte, Ryou diles algo**

**Ryou: Chibi es…**

**Kisshu-love1: Eso no…**

**Ichigo: *Le pone un trapo en la boca a Kisshu-love1* Si?**

**Ryou: Asi le dicen a Kisshu-love1**

**Ichigo y Kisshu: Que?!**

**Makoto: Mientras ellos pelean… *señalando a los demás***

**Ichigo Amano: Dejen reviews!**


End file.
